


Scars

by skittles1405



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles1405/pseuds/skittles1405
Summary: Ezra Chambers has a history.He has always stayed under the park tree until the flower boy reached out his hand and helped him stand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was first going to be a fanfiction for Dan and Phil but I've decided my plots to good for that and I might publish this once it's finished :)

Flower Fields

Deep in the woods

where nobody goes

there lies a field

where the flowers all grow.

 

Roses and tulips

Daisies all chained

Daffodils at bloom

They could fill a room

 

Right in the centre

where the oak tree stays

There is a boy,

Counting his days.

 

When the skies were blue.

And the tree would sway.

There was more than just a boy.

 

Now all that's left,

Are flowers in his memory.

 

By Laura McCairn


End file.
